


pleading in wonder

by kier1926



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn, Unhealthy Relationships, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 06:50:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12953697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kier1926/pseuds/kier1926
Summary: Зарисовка на фанон про виктимного магосексуала





	pleading in wonder

Шагов он не услышал. Огонь свечи затрепетал, забился испуганно и слабо, вспыхнул сильнее - погас. Геллерт раздраженно вздохнул, прикоснулся пальцами к фитилю, чтобы вернуть свет и дочитать последние пару страниц. 

Кто-то положил руку ему на плечо.

Геллерт хотел было схватиться за палочку - но совладал с собой. Темнота вокруг казалась куда гуще, чем положено лунной альпийской ночью; воздух искрился от магии; чужое дыхание было частым и неровным. 

Геллерт улыбнулся и, словно книззл, потерся головой о руку. Это был всего лишь Криденс. 

\- Почему ты не спишь? Снова кошмары?

\- ...Да.

Геллерт помнил, что значит такой его голос. 

\- Я зачитался и не услышал. Прости. - Он и правда жалел, что не пришел успокоить Криденса. Обычно Геллерт терпеть не мог чужую слабость, но настоящий Криденс был не этим беспомощным ребенком. Настоящий Криденс был - тьма, и дым, и вихрь, и воздух как после грозы. Такому Криденсу Геллерт мог позволить все, что угодно, - даже плакать, уткнувшись ему в плечо. - Снова про мать? Про авроров?

\- Про вас. 

Если что-то случится - Геллерт, конечно, справится. Если что-то случится - Криденс все равно не решится причинить ему серьезный вред. 

\- Это была всего лишь ошибка, Криденс. Мне очень жаль, что я не понял сразу. Ты и сам знаешь: теперь все иначе. 

Криденс сжал руку крепче. Утром нужно будет свести синяки. Или не стоит? Криденс все еще зол на него и все еще боится, что Геллерт его бросит. Наверное, Криденсу понравится видеть следы на его коже - если он наконец решится на что-то посерьезнее того поцелуя. 

У Геллерта немного кружилась голова. Пальцы Криденса казались ледяными даже сквозь жилет и рубашку - почему он сразу не заметил? Палочка привычно лежала в кармане. Геллерт и не думал доставать ее. 

\- Что это за язык?

Геллерт не сразу понял, что Криденс говорит об оставленной на столе книге. В этой тьме ничего нельзя было разглядеть - тем более без заклятия ночного зрения. Как долго Геллерт не замечал его у себя за спиной?

\- Это руны. Вся серьезная темномагическая литература написана на рунах. Не было конца моему негодованию, когда я в тринадцать лет обнаружил это. У меня где-то должен быть учебник - хочешь?

\- Хочу. Спасибо, мистер Гриндельвальд.

\- Просто Геллерт. Напомни за завтраком, если забуду. 

Геллерт наклонился и прижался губами к его руке. Она была теплая. Ладонь Криденса тотчас скользнула прочь. Он коротко погладил шею Геллерта и вплел ледяные пальцы в его волосы. По спине пробежали мурашки; Геллерт прикрыл глаза, позволяя ему перебирать пряди, тянуть и гладить. Это было приятно. Голова кружилась сильнее, а воздух казался чересчур разряженным даже для гор - но все равно это было приятно. Криденс дернул его за волосы чуть сильнее, почти больно, и Геллерт не сдержал вздоха. 

\- Я могу побыть с тобой, пока ты не уснешь, - предложил он. Иногда его прикосновения мгновенно успокаивали Криденса, а иногда тот сторонился его, не подпускал к себе. Никогда раньше Криденс не решался коснуться первым. - Завтра у нас много дел, и ты нужен мне отдохнувшим. 

Криденс потянул его за волосы, заставляя запрокинуть голову; Геллерт умолк. Хотелось рассмеяться: с ним целую вечность никто так не обращался, и кто бы мог подумать, что этот мальчишка...

\- Не надо. 

Было неестественно темно, слишком темно, чтобы разглядеть лицо Криденса, но глаза его светились белым - недобро и тускло. Геллерт чувствовал его взгляд у себя на горле. Дышать было нечем; непослушными руками он расстегнул еще пару пуговиц на рубашке. Он знал, что Криденс следит за каждым его движением; его дыхание становилось чаще, а прикосновения - требовательнее. Его сил была готова вот-вот выплеснуться наружу. Геллерт ненавидел ждать, но теперь не решался сказать ни слова - чтобы не спугнуть, чтобы не разозлить, чтобы не разрушить это хрупкое равновесие. 

Его шеи что-то коснулось; это не были пальцы Криденса. Геллерт то ли вздохнул, то ли застонал - и вздрогнул от того, сколько просьбы слышалось в этом тихом звуке.

Криденс отстранился. Геллерт жадно глотал воздух, постепенно начиная различать очертания предметов. Когда он смог обернуться, Криденс уже уходил прочь по коридору; тьма вокруг него была чернее, и что-то в его сутулой фигуре казалось странным, неправильным. Хотелось окликнуть его, надавить, заставить довести начатое до конца. Геллерт ненавидел ждать - но знал, что торопить его нельзя, это только все испортит.

Геллерт провел пальцами по плечу. Он знал: под рубашкой у него отнюдь не обычные синяки. 

Ну что ж, только больше причин оставить их на себе.


End file.
